Robin
Robin *'Number': 46520 *'Class': LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-0 *'Designers': H. G. Ivatt *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Build date': February 9th, 1953 *'Configuration': 2-6-0 'Robin '''is an Ivatt Class 2 Mogul who lives at Euston. Bio When Robin was first allocated to Euston, William was quick to criticize but was soon scolded by Terry. Robin and the other engines grumbled of Terry's favourite job: hauling football specials. He and the other engines had trouble with Black 5 twins Richard and Roger as their classes had rivalries of whoever is better and ultimate. The other engines grumbled about this. After Richard had his accident, Terry helped him to the rescue. After being scolded by the shed master, the twins now became firm friends with Terry and the other engines. During Christmas, Robin and the other engines grumbled because William had his lack of Festive Spirit. Feels happy in the end. In New Years, he was hauling the first passenger train of the day and ran over a bomb! Rob escaped his near death thanks to Babs. Robin felt sorry for Roger when he was thought to be a death engine. Robin was very instrumental in agreeing to see the two get back together. He felt sorry for Vick but soon raised hope from the situation. He despised John the 3F when he first arrived but soon raised from the situation when John got his comeuppance thanks to Den. He was sad that Jimmy had to go to the works but welcomed Paddy when he arrived. When Jimmy returned, Robin and the other engines seemed to have forgotten about Jimmy. But the was situation soon fixed. After an elderly stationmaster is transferred from a branchline to a small station north of Northampton, Robin finds that Mr. Flood, being rather grumpy about the change of scenery and larger noise level, isn't fond of mainline engines whistling to lineside people. After Terry, Richard, and Roger all suffer from Mr. Flood's "no loud noise" rule when running through his station at speed, Robin and his friends get cheerful waves from Mr. Flood after he retired from BR, as the old stationmaster now does weekend shifts volunteering by tending to the vegitation, flowers, and small platform gardens. Trivia * Robin was one of the last Swindon-built Ivatt-designed "Moguls" to be withdrawn, going on 30 November 1967, making him one of the last 2MT "Mickey Mice" 2-6-0s to be withdrawn. * Robin's design is almost identical to his class' successors, the BR Standard Two's * His successor, BR 46521, survives today on the Great Central Railway * His final shed was 13D Northwich, Manchester, home of ex-GCR territory, which the LMR had control of post-Nationalization * His 1948 shed was Oswestry, shed code 89A * His sister. 46521, as been affectionately named "Blossom" by the Great Central Railway's volunteers * His real life counterpart is noted working several rail-tours organized by the LCGB, c. 1965-67. Basis Robin is based on the real No. 46520 Ivatt Class 2 2-6-0 engine. The real engine was one of the last to be withdrawn in 1967 and sadly the engine was not preserved. Seven Ivatt Moguls live to this day, albeit with one being converted to the class' tank engine counterpart. Livery Robin is painted in BR Brunswick Green with orange-and-black lining and the late BR crest. Appearances * William and Terry * Football Special * Jimmy and the Irish Mail * Live & Learn * Top of the Pops * Double Trouble * Terry, Twins & Twisted Track * Hard Work (''cameo) * Ivatt's Phantom of the Rails * Festive Spirit * Babs the Brave * Roger's Curse * Desperate Measures (does not speak) * Filthy Liar * The Sad End to the Musbury Vale Branch * Jimmy & Paddy Gallery 46521 at Loughborough (3).jpg|Robin's Basis LostinThought9-0.png Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 9.34.01 am.png|Robin Derailed Screen Shot 2019-04-02 at 4.46.19 pm.png|A MONSTER! Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Euston Category:Cut-Up Engines Category:2-6-0 Category:Locomotives Category:Preserved Engines Category:British Railways